Rebirth of a Sage
by TheVernMaster
Summary: After Nagato's death, he is met by Hagoromo and given a new chance at life along with a few other Akatsuki members. They are sent to a new world where chakra is non existent! How will the pirates of this new world handle these new chakra wielders? Pairs: Nagato x Konan, there might be other couples but im unsure. Rated M for language, blood and possible sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey everyone! So I was searching through Naruto and One Piece crossover stories involving Akatsuki members and to my surprise there were almost none. So to compensate for the lack of stories I decided to write one involving my favorite villain in the Naruto series as well as other great Akatsuki members.**

**Now beware, I am a SLOW uploader, expect an upload once every two weeks at best, so please don't get too mad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, One piece or Naruto, they belong to their rightful owners. Now on with the story! **

Chapter 1

Darkness. All around him. Pure blackness in every direction imaginable. But somehow, he found comfort through it all. For once he was at peace. It was ironic that in his quest for peace, he only managed to achieve it through his own death. But it didn't last long. His thoughts returned to him and memories flashed before his eyes. Oh how disappointed in him Yahiko would have been. He felt guilt, shame, sadness and revolt at his own actions. Naruto's words hit him a lot harder than he thought and this is why he would forever be in his debt. The blond boy had woken him up from his crazy dystopian world he was creating. At least the world was now safe in his hands.

His thoughts traveled back to when he was reanimated along with the other Akatsuki members, the fight and his sealing. The last words he said to the blond. He'd like to thank Itachi again but he was now stuck inside the Totsuka blade.

"_Oh well, I guess this is my punishment" _Nagato thought. His thoughts went back to his life. Specifically, a certain blue haired woman. Konan had been such a loyal friend throughout his life. Her smile was definitely a sight he would remember forever, both because of its beauty and rarity. Her angelic face and warm eyes. His heart ached just thinking he would never see her again. She was the reason why he felt such guilt. He failed to bring the peace she, he and Yahiko had long dreamed of. He had failed _her._ He caused destruction and misery. He knew she never fully agreed with him and his ways. She had always warned him about the man in the orange mask. _Obito_. How he couldn't be trusted. How he only manipulated him. And she was right all along. He even failed to listen to her. Oh how low he had sunk.

He was in the middle of his memories when suddenly light began seeping into the thick darkness. Curious he started walking towards it. His feet no longer damaged, his hair back to their deep red and his body one of a healthy young adult. "What is going on?" he questioned out loud.

"Nagato Uzumaki" a voice rang throughout the now white space he was in. Nagato looked all around but he couldn't see the figure speaking to him. Suddenly an odd-looking old man materialized in front of him. Instantly Nagato got into a defensive position.

"Who are you? Im supposed to be sealed within the Totsuka blade, unless you have been sealed with me you have no business here." He said in a calm but menacing voice. The old man smiled. Nagato just realized the man had Rinnegan eyes as well.

"Calm down Nagato, I am not here to cause any harm to you. In fact, I simply wanted to talk." Nagato didn't feel any ill intentions from the man. The man was calm and collected, his eyes expressed tranquility even though they had the familiar ripple pattern. The man had another red eye on his forehead. "My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, I am the sage of six paths." Nagato was surprised to say the least. To think a divinity would come see him, a trapped and punished soul. But that explained the Rinnegan he guessed. "You must be wondering why I am here with you; well I'd like to have a discussion with you."

Nagato looked down in shame. "But sir, why would you give me the privilege? I have done… terrible things. Acts that disgust me so deeply that simply thinking about them makes my stomach churn. I've abused the power that came with these eyes, your power. I reigned in blood and fear. And I killed, and killed, and killed… all this blood on my hands, I did it with a gift that was for peace. A gift YOU bestowed to us. And for that I am truly and utterly sorry, I'm afraid there is no way to put in words just how sorry and ashamed of myself I am. I am ready to pay the consequences of my actions tenfold if that's what it takes." Nagato finished his speech looking at the ground, not wanting to look at the sage in the eyes.

"Son, raise your head and look at me in the eyes," Nagato shivered and raised his head. "I know that you truly regret your actions, I can feel it in your heart. I have watched you Nagato. I have watched you just as much as the other two children of prophecy. I know about the lies you've been fed. I know about the brainwashing you've been through. And most of all, I know of the pain you've been feeling. Your intentions were pure, however not all means justify the ends. But, your heart has been shone light, has it not?" The sage finished.

Nagato smiled, "Yes it has, Naruto Uzumaki has brought me back to my senses and reminded me of our sensei's teachings. He has shone to me that this circle of hatred was breakable and that there were other ways then total destruction. He truly was our sensei's student." Nagato finished with pride and a small smile.

Hagoromo smiled, "I see, well in the end, with Sasuke Uchiha's help, he was able to properly seal Kaguya and save the world." Nagato wasn't sure who Kaguya was but hearing that he saved the world made him happy.

"Good, I guess he truly was the child of prophecy afterall. Konan must be just as proud as I am."

"She was certainly glad to hear it from me as well" the sage smiled as he said this. Nagato froze.

"Huh? You've spoken to her?"

"Yes, I have, you're the last person from the gang I've met with." Nagato was now speechless and his mouth hung agape.

"Wait who else did you talk to? And why?"

"Well Nagato, this is what I was getting at. I have decided to give you and a select few of your ex comrades another chance at life. This is a way for you to make up for all the wrongs you've done. I will be sending you to a world where hatred is strong. A world where corruption and twisted minds conspire in both the justice and criminal worlds. Nagato I'm asking of you to help get rid of it all, and while you're at it, to have fun and live an adventure along the way." If Nagato was speechless before, now he was just baffled. He was given a second chance? This had to be some sort of dream. "I must warn you; in the new world, people do not have chakra. They know nothing of ninshu. So beware when fighting opponents."

"B-But I-I don't understand..."

"I thought I was pretty clear..." mused Hagoromo

"I don't deserve this! With all due respect I think even if I were to help defeat all the corruption it wouldn't be enough. I just can't see myself living again while the thousands of souls I've sent to the afterlife don't get this chance. And never mind just me, a bunch of Akatsuki members as well! They've done their fair share of trouble too!"

"You are right about a lot of the Akatsuki members, however some of them I have decided to give them a chance as well because their hearts have either been tainted with the light or can be helped onto a better path. Do not worry about Obito or Zetsu, I have not given them this opportunity, as well as others."

"Who else besides me? Then?"

Hagoromo smiled, "There are six of you, you know that Konan is one of them, so you have to figure out the remaining four." He turned his back to Nagato. The sage raised his hands over his hands and a purple spiraling portal appeared before the both of them. Nagato couldn't believe his eyes he was truly going to live and breath again. He was going to walk amongst the living a third time, a feat not a lot of people could achieve. He slowly made his way to the portal, but he stopped just before entering.

"I still feel like I don't deserve any of this."

"Then prove to me that you do, help people that are in need, save lives, out right all your wrongs Nagato. Use your Rinnegan for good." The sage finished with a smile. Before the red head could protest any further, Hagoromo pushed him through the portal and from there Nagato lost consciousness.

On an island in the east blue, a man with long black hair had woken up on a grassy cliffside. He carefully got up and stretched his sore muscles. The air felt different here then back where he came from, everything seemed more… peaceful. He realized that he wasn't wearing the maroon coloured cloak from the reanimation technique, but a plain old black one. He wore a black t-shirt underneath with dark grey pants. He completed his look with a pair of black shoes.

"So this is the new world?" He spoke to himself. He took a look around and besides the occasional tree, he seemed to be near a village. "I have to find the others; I have a feeling that some of them aren't just going to come with us willingly." He looked back at the ocean, "Just where the hell did I even land?"

Nagato opened his eyes and to his surprise, the first thing he felt was pain all over his body. He noticed shackles around his wrists and ankles. He was chained up to a wall in a very moisty cell. "_Well I'm that's why my body hurts. I don't know what I expected, but it sure wasn't this. Well any ways, I'd like to get out and find Konan and the others as fast as possible."_

Just before he could work his way with the shackles, he heard what seemed like a fight going on in the hideout he was in. He could hear guards shouting and running that came in his direction. "What the hell is going o-" he was interrupted when a boy with a red, button-up blouse and blue trousers broke through the door of the cells room. He had pitch black hair and eyes and a scare underneath his left one. He was also wearing what seemed like a straw-hat. He was carrying another man but blond and dressed in a purple get-up.

"Hey! I thought I told you to lead me to the swords!" the straw-hat boy yelled at the blond man.

"I told you to turn right you idiot! But you kept going straight!" the blond yelled back. The straw hat kid finally noticed Nagato who was looking at them both.

"Hey would you like to be free as well?" he asked. Nagato nodded, but the blond man interjected: "Oh no he won't! He was caught inside the marine base with no authorization! He will face trial and execution just like the rest of you!"

"Man, you're loud, if you're going to be talking, it'll be to tell me where Zoro's swords are."

"I told you I'll never tell! You think I've been leading you in the right direction this whole time?"

"Man, you suck, screw it I'm done with you." The weird kid extended his arm and to Nagato's surprise, the kid's arm stretched insanely far back. The straw hat kid yelled something and he sent his arm at a ridiculous speed right through the stone wall of the fortress and made a huge hole. "Out you go!" he exclaimed and threw the screaming blonde man outside. "Ah finally this guy is off my ass!" he exclaimed with a huge grin. He turned to Nagato. "Alright let's get you free!" He punched the barred door of his cell clean off its hinges, which once again surprised Nagato because the straw-hat boy was still relatively small, he wasn't as well built as Kakuzu. Once inside he began pulling, hitting and even biting the iron chains. Nagato sweat dropped.

"I really don't think what you're doing right now is any good, here let me take care of this."

"Huh? You can?" asked the straw-hat boy. Nagato smiled and answered, "Of course, please get back I wouldn't want to hurt you." The boy looked at him strangely but obliged. To his surprise, Nagato grew a third arm out of his shoulder but except of a hand, at the end of the arm was a cannon. The strange arm-cannon began to draw a small amount of purple light energy and before the cannon could gather any lethal amount of energy, Nagato shot a laser beam straight at the chains to his right ankle, obliterating them. The boy's jaw literally hit the ground. Nagato repeated the process three more times and was alas free.

"That. Was. Awesome! You have to join my crew!" he exclaimed super excited.

"Your crew?"

"Yes! I'm going to be the king of the pirates someday and I need a strong crew for that to happen! I've already recruited Zoro down in the courtyard already. Please mister red hair we'll have so much fun!" The kid gave an immense grin and Nagato truly felt no malice or dark intentions coming from the young man. But a pirate crew? That wasn't exactly what he had in mind to bring peace upon the land…

"Well it does sound intriguing, but I'm going to have to refuse your offer." He said with a smile. "You see, I have to find my friends because we've been separated for a long time, and we were supposed to meet together.

The boy in the straw hat looked disappointed, but quickly regained his composer. "Well come with me then! I'm traveling the world all the way to the Grand line! I'm sure we can find your friends at the same time!" the boy answered back. "By the way, my name is Monkey D. Luffy! What's your name?" he asked while extending his hand to him. Nagato shook It and answered, "I'm Nagato Uzumaki, pleasef to meet you." He said with a small smile.

"So, will you join my crew?" Pleaded Luffy, "Things will be a lot easier if we search together rather then you alone." The red head took thought for a moment.

"_I guess tagging for a short while wouldn't be so bad since I know absolutely nothing about the world I'm in. I could definitely learn a few things, even though the kid isn't the sharpest tool in the shed it can't be that bad. Right?" _ Nagato cleared his throat, "Fine I'll join, but this is temporary. Until I find my comrades." He decided.

"Hell yeah! Alright!" Luffy jumped in the air, "But first we have to find Zoro's swords."

"I can take care of that, I'm good at sensing things." Speaking of sensing things. Nagato just realized his outfit was different from the maroon cloak he was in prior to being teleported. He had a black cloak without any design on it, black t-shirt underneath with dark grey pants and black shoes. His hair over-shadowed his eyes which he was grateful of for fear of scaring Luffy, he would show him in due time. He also felt younger than he was before, he felt like a healthy 21-year-old young man. "_Well I have to make sure to help people here as my thanks to Hagoromo". _Nagato concentrated and let his mind wonder throughout the marine base.

"The swords are actually just above us on the second floor in a cabinet." He said in his usual calm voice.

Once again Luffy could only stare in awe at the red head's power. "Thanks, Nagato! How about you go help my friends outside. I think the marines might take them by surprise soon since I've been here a while. Zoro still needs to be untied." He said while running back out in the hallway.

"_Oh boy what have I got myself into…" _Nagato walked over to the hole Luffy made earlier. He levitated himself from the floor to the ground outside and landed without any harm. "_Hmm I could have sworn the blond man fell here, I guess he survived the fall and ran away." _Nagato once again closed his eyes to concentrate and pinpointed their location. About ten men surrounded two others, he had to be quick.

Meanwhile at the center of the courtyard, the captain of the marine base Morgan was surrounding the two "criminals" with his firing squad at the ready. One was tied to a post with both arms horizontal. He wore a dark green bandana, a white t-shirt and matching green pants with combat boots. He spoke to a small man with magenta hair and dressed in a sailor's apparel, in a hushed voice. "Run Koby! You want to be a marine? Tell them! Get out of here, save yourself."

"If being a marine is killing innocents, then I don't want it! I'll never be a man like Morgan! Killing children for kind acts is simply evil!" Koby screamed at the guards.

"Ha Ha Ha, don't make me laugh little man! You can barely stand on your legs! You're so afraid that all your shaking could soon start an earthquake!" said Morgan. Koby gulped at the towering man before him. He was tall and very muscular. He had whitish blond short hair growing on top of his skull and an iron jaw covering his actual lower jaw. The most intimidating thing on the man however was the giant axe that replaced his right hand.

"It takes a strong and fearless man like myself to execute criminals like you. Anyone who dare even bend slightly the rules, get the ultimate penalty: Death!" Boomed Morgan. The squad of guards before him loaded their guns. "Now pay the price for challenging the marine and die like the criminal scum you are!" The guards aimed their weapons at the duo. They held their breath waiting for the barrage of bullets to tear through them. "Fire!"

"**Almighty Push!"** Nagato arrived last second in between the duo and the firing squad. His palms towards the bullets, his attack repulsed them and sent the bullets back where they came from, almost hitting Morgan's man in the process. His hair flared up before the terrified men, exposing his glowing Rinnegans. The black ripples on purple sent fear into Morgan's very soul and for once in his life he felt like running. The man in front of him was simply giving off too much pressure with just his power alone.

"Y- you, you're that man we found sleeping in our base! You have no business here! For that you will be executed like the pirate hunter, the straw hat, the purple haired kid and that little girl!" Morgan tried to look strong with menacing words, but he wasn't fooling Nagato. He simply turned his back to the marines and walked over to the duo, his hair falling back to their usual place, over his right eye.

"You must be Zoro, correct?" He asked the man tied to the post with a smile. Zoro was staring at the red head's exposed eye with slight fear.

"Yes, that would be me, but who are you? Why do you know my name and just what is wrong with your eyes?" He asked incredulously.

"Im Nagato Uzumaki, Luffy asked me to help you guys out, in fact I think I arrived just on time. I can explain my eyes later" he commented. Nagato noticed a growing shadow that seemed to come from nowhere. "Oh and speaking of Luffy." Nagato looked up at the sky where a falling Luffy could be seen laughing as he plummeted his way to the ground.

"Hey there Nagato! I thank you for saving my friends!" He exclaimed with his traditional huge grin. Morgan realized that the gang was distracted, so he made his squad reload and aim again. "Zoro! I didn't know which one was yours so I just brought all three with me."

"That's fine, I use the three-sword style, all of them belong to me." Grunted Zoro

"Good! Just before joining me yet I have to tell you that if you come with me you will be labeled a criminal by all marines, so if you don't want that you can just stay here and die by firing squad, that goes for you too Nagato!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Zoro snorted," well aren't you the son of the dev-"

"Fire!" They all heard Morgan scream and in came a barrage of bullets once again. Luffy placed himself in the way of the bullets before anyone could react and took them all. The bullets hit him square in the chest but never went through him. Instead they stretched his body backwards at the place of impact and his elastic body sent them straight back at the marines, leaving Luffy completely unharmed. Now it was Nagato's turn to be surprised.

"Whoa… how did you do that?" asked the Rinnegan user. Kobe looked proud for a moment and spoke.

"Luffy ate a devil fruit! Specifically, the Gum Gum fruit. This makes his body rubber-like so he can stretch it and use it to fight! Luffy's goal wouldn't to be to become king of the pirates if he wasn't strong!" exclaimed Koby with a large smile.

"So, you're telling me the straw-hat idiot here ate a famed devil fruit?" asked Zoro who was being untied by Luffy and Nagato.

"Yup sure did! Although that took away my ability to swim." Added Luffy as he finished untying the swordsmen.

"Well those devil fruits sure are interesting… and there are more like those?" asked Nagato.

"Oh yeah, there are hundreds!"

"_So now we have to face a demon, a skilled swordsman and a devil fruit user? I have to end this quickly" _thought Morgan "Men! Rain hell upon those criminals! Or else you'll be the ones facing my wrath!"

"YES SIR" they screamed in unison. The soldiers ran towards the pirates, swords drawn and guns loaded.

"Alright time to kick some ass!" yelled Luffy. Zoro, who was now in possession of all his blades, managed to block every single sword impact.

"Wow who takes care of your training? You're all so weak." Said Zoro through the sword hilt in his mouth.

"Zoro I recommend you duck!" yelled Luffy.

"Huh?" He turned around to see Luffy's outstretched leg coming straight at him.

"**Gum Gum Sweeping Leg Kick!"**

He panicked and ducked at the right time. Luffy's leg hit the marines who were being held off by Zoro, knocking them all down with his single kick.

"_I guess that's an interesting way to fight…" Thought Nagato to himself._

"What the hell Straw-hat! You could have told me you were going to do that! I was almost knocked out!"

"I did tell you." Said a laughing Luffy.

"Ughhh ENOUGH! I will take care of you myself!" Morgan looked at the knocked down Marines who were too afraid and discouraged to get back up. "You guys are worthless! I will see to your execution myself after these criminals have been dealt with." The marines trembled at the thought of what was to come next for them.

"Luffy, Zoro, let me take care of Morgan." Said Nagato as he started walking towards the captain of the base.

"Sure have fun." Both agreed the pirates.

"Huh you think your little trick with your eyes is enough to scare me? You pathetic excuse for a man!" asked Morgan smugly, even though he was terrified earlier.

"You are a bug, Morgan" said Nagato without the slightest hint of fear. Morgan frowned and got angry at being compared to an insect. "You are nothing more then a hypocrite. How dare you act this way to your own men. Don't you feel ashamed? From what I understand your duty is to protect the peace against criminals. But you have the guts to threaten a little girl of death?" By now Morgan was fuming. Nagato was now barely a meter away from the towering foe, but his glowing Rinnegan somehow seemed a hundred times more threatening then the captain's axe. "You have no right to talk about peace when your answer to everything is murder!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU FILTHY ANIMAL AND DIE!" Screamed Morgan. He swung his axe hand at Nagato's head. Nagato simply dodged the incoming and predictable strike to his neck.

"You are nothing but a murderer." stated Nagato darkly. He thrust his open palms at the captain. "**Almighty Push!" **Yelled Nagato. The blast was a hundred times stronger than when he blocked the bullets. Morgan let out a yell of terror as he was sent flying and he broke through the rock wall that was surrounding the marine base. He landed about 20 meters behind on the other side, bleeding from the nose, mouth and ears.

Zoro, Luffy and Koby were absolutely awestruck at the display of power. But Koby soon let out a yelp as the barrel of a gun was pointed at his head.

"DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE OR THIS LITTLE BRAT GETS IT!" demanded Helmeppo. Nagato looked at Luffy who looked at Zoro, they all nodded.

"Don't listen to him Luffy! You have to finish this!"

"I didn't have the intention of doing what he said." Said Luffy smiling. He started rolling his shoulder as if winding up a punch whilst walking towards Helmeppo.

"I SAID FREEZE YOU RUBBER FREAK!" Screamed a panicking Helmeppo. Luffy cranked his arm back.

"Gum Gum… **Pistol!**" Luffy launched his arm towards the blond at an amazing speed, hitting the man square in the face. Knocking him out cold and breaking a few teeth.

"Yay! Thanks Luffy!"

"Hehe, no problem."

Nagato felt a presence behind him but didn't bother even looking at him. Morgan swung his axe arm downwards at Nagato's head.

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU ASSHOLE!" The axe stopped moving centimeters above his head. The captain let out a cry before falling on his back, blood gushing out of an open slash wound in his gut. Nagato turned around to see Zoro sheathing his blades with a frown.

"Im not a fan of killing, but I simply had no choice there." He said in a somber tone. Nagato looked at the pool of blood slowly forming at his feet. He was briefly reminded of his childhood but quickly swept the memory for another time.

"Its alright Zoro, that man was never going to give up anyways." Nagato said with a frown. His goal was to stop using lethal methods to convince, he wasn't off to a great start. But then he heard the guards start to cheer.

"Captain Morgan is dead! We are finally free!" one marine said.

"Thank you so much straw-hat! We are in your debt!" another exclaimed.

"Well I guess they weren't huge fans of Morgan as well…" stated Koby.

"I guess so, well after all this I'm hungry as hell!" exclaimed Luffy

Nagato kept looking at Morgan's corpse, debating if he deserved to be brought back. If he was given a second chance why shouldn't him as well? Afterall, Nagato's list of crimes was most likely a lot higher than the captain's. Its in moments like those that he wished to have Konan's guidance beside him. "_Oh Konan… where are you? I hope you're safe and doing fine wherever you may be…" _

In a town far, far away from the squad, was a woman waking up on a soft bed. Her eyes fluttered open as she took in the sights and smells of her surroundings. She established that she was in a tavern, most likely in an attic or top floor because she could hear people under her talking loudly and eating and drinking. The room was medium sized with modest furnishing. An oil lamp was the only source of light in the room. She saw a pile of clothes sitting on a chair nearby. She looked under her blankets and blushed when she noticed her nakedness.

"Ah finally you're awake child" said a voice suddenly. The woman turned around in her bed and tried going for a kunai but soon realized that she didn't have any her. "Relax child, I mean no harm." The voice said again. An old lady suddenly walked into view. She was short and had her grey hair tied into a bun. The woman relaxed after determining that the old lady was no threat.

"Who are you, and where am I… please?" asked the woman.

"You are in the Grumbling Giant, an old bar in the small town of Loguetown." Ansered the elder with a smile. "and I am simply the mother's owner of this place. You were found uncouncious in an alley way right outside the bar. We brought you here, checked your health, washed you and let you rest. Do not worry I have done the last parts alone." She winked at the woman. The woman let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the lady.

"I thank you for taking care of me, I'm forever in your dept." the woman bowed her head to the elder. The lady gave a small laugh.

"Oh ho ho, it is quite alright young one. Tell me, what is your name?" The woman, seemed to hesitate for a moment but finally decided to say.

"Im Konan."

**Annnnnnnnd Cut! Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions. **

**Who are the other Akatsuki members? Well you'll just have to read haha**

**Will Nagato and/or his comrades gain devil fruits? I am really debating. I want Nagato to gain one but it sure as hell wont be before the grande line. As for the others Im open to suggestions!**

**Are there ships/pairings? Besides Nagato/Konan I don't know if there will be others. Honestly I wouldn't mind just no Harem or love triangles. Once again im open for suggestions!**

**If there are any other questions feel free to ask away either privately or as reviews! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to catch up to the latest episode of One Piece if I want to keep this story updated hahah -The Vern**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Alright! Heyyy im sure you weren't expecting this story to come back, and if you did well youre probaby really mad at me for actually forgetting about this story. **

**Im terribly sorry**

**Will the next uploads be any faster?**

**Probably not, im pretty busy with college and work and all. But I do work on this story whenever the inspiration strikes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story nor the worlds they belong to. They belong to their rightful owners **

Chapter 2

After the whole incident at the marine base, the squad was now having dinner at Rikka's place. They were currently discussing about the recent events until Zoro asked who else Luffy had recruited as crew members.

"Wait so we're only three so far?" asked Zoro. He was expecting a huge crew to have been formed but apparently his idiot new captain barely has anyone recruited. He was already regretting his decision of joining Straw-hat.

"Hehe yep! But I plan on getting a lot more people on board! Plus Nagato's friends are going to join as well." He mentioned looking all the more casual. The red head almost chocked on his food at that.

"Woah I never said that! I told you this was temporary until I found my comrades, then we split ways! You have your goal and I have mine." He was also starting to regret joining Straw-Hat.

"Whatever Super-Push guy, we're all friends and friends help each other until the end!" Finished Luffy with a beaming smile. Nagato couldn't help but be reminded of other people as he said those very words, and it shook him.

"_He reminds me a lot of Naruto and Yahiko… that innocence and that importance of friendship…"_

"What about your ship? Do you have one at least?" asked Zoro.

"Sure do!", he got up and pointed at a window, "come see for yourself!" Zoro got up.

"Oh wow at least we ha-" his excitement was cut short when he saw Luffy's _ship_. "It's a sail boat. A FUCKING row boat no bigger than a picnic table. This is gonna suck."

"Well hey… at least its something…" stated an even paler Nagato

Luffy only laughed at the duo's depressive faces, knowing full well that they were going to upgrade someday. They kept talking about the future until Koby looked at Nagato and decided to address the elephant in the room.

"So you're telling me you were doing all that without the power of a devil fruit?" asked a stunned Koby. Nagato nodded.

"That's exact, I use what we call "chakra". It's a form of spiritual and physical energy that allows us to perform amazing feats like climbing walls, walking on water, heal, seal, manipulate elements and perform ninja arts." Replied the red head. Luffy spat everthing that was in his mouth on Zoro when he heard the last part.

"So you're a ninja? That's so freaking cool!" he exclaimed with literal stars in his eyes.

"Straw-hat I'm going to cut you to pieces I swear!" yelled an angry Zoro as he was wiping his face. Nagato could only chuckle at his new captain's antics.

"Hey do you think you could teach us how to push people with our minds and stuff?"

Nagato smiled apologetically at Luffy, "I'm sorry but that won't be possible, chakra is only present from where I come from." Luffy let out a disappointed sigh. "Also, the power of repulsing and attracting things as well as mechanization came from my Rinnegan." He said pointing at his eye. "The Rinnegan is what we call a "Dojutsu". It gives enormous power to the bearer of the eyes. There are three of those "Dojutsus": the Rinnegan, the one I have, the Byakugan and the Sharingan."

"How do eyes even give powers like that? Its not like you have to look at the enemy to attack right?" asked Zoro.

"Well no I don't have to; the power comes from the six paths techniques that are unlocked with thos eyes. These are the ability to summon creatures, repel/attract, summon the king of hell, absorb chakra attacks, mechanization, mind reading and a bunch more." Finished Nagato. Everyone seemed to have a different expression on their face, from utter fear to complete amazement.

"Im sorry, king of What now?" asked a shaking Koby

"That so cooooool, I didn't know you were so strong!" beamed Luffy

Zoro was just baffled, eyes with god-like powers? What else was this guy hiding from them?

"Where exactly do you come from? I've never heard of a place that uses "chakra"". Asked Zoro, narrowing his eyes.

Nagato was stuck there. He had dug himself into a hole and he wasn't sure how to build the ladder to get out. He didn't exactly want to talk about his past world, because then he'd have to tell them about his past life, and he hadn't lived the cleanest life. But then again they propbably wouldn't believe him right? Other dimensions? That's just insane. But so are purple eyes with god-like powers.

He swallowed hard, steeling himself for their reaction "Well I'm actually from anoth-." ***knock knock knock* **there was a knocking sound and the door suddenly opened before he could finish. A group of marines walked into the diner.

"We heard that you guys were pirates. Is this true?" asked the head marine, Ripper.

"Sure is! I just recruited my first two members, so its official now!" replied Luffy

"Then I'm going ta ask you to leave. For your good deeds we wont report you to the navy headquarters, is this understood?" The crowd who had gathered started booing and complaining about the unfair treatment.

"They saved us!" "Yeah they're hero's they don't deserve this!" The crowd said. Luffy smirked.

"Then we're on our way." Luffy, Zoro and Nagato all got up and started walking out the door, leaving a struggling Koby behind.

"Hey aren't you with them?" Koby was still struggling with himself, he absolutely wanted to accomplish his childhood goal of becoming a marine, but he also didn't want to lose his new friends.

"That guy?" asked Luffy pointing at Koby, "Oh man I can tell you a lot of things about him!" He walked over to Koby and started tapping on shoulders. Zoro and Nagato exchanged worried glances.

Koby was starting to panick, "_Luffy shut the hell up please…"_.

"I met him when he worked as a cabin boy for.."

"_LUFFY SHUT UP!" _He screamed in his mind as he punched him in the face. Everyone was shocked by what he had done.

Luffy smirked, "Oh you shouldn't have done that you little bastard…" He retaliated by punching Koby back. Koby was no match for Luffy and Zoro had to get a grip on him before the marines did something.

"That's enough! Alright you guys are obviously not together, now leave before I change my mind." Ripper commanded. Luffy got up and grinned under his hat, his mission successful. Koby could only stare at his friend for what he had done. He had assured him a way to join the marines without problem now that he was unafilliated with pirates.

"_Luffy… thank you so much…"_ as the new band of pirates left the building, Koby stood up. "Sir! Please let me join the marines! Its been my dream eversince I was a child!" he exclaimed standing straight and looking Ripper in the eyes.

Ripper looked at the small man before him, a skeptical look in his eyes.

"Hmmm, pirates are merciless and extremely dangerous. I've seen many tough marines die, killed in battle by these selfish monsters. Are you really brave enough to face pirates?" asked Ripper.

"Yes sir!" replied Koby with his hand on his forhead in a salut-style.

"Good, consider your demand accepted."

"Thank you so much sir! You won't be disappointed!"

After the gang left, Koby, Rikka, her mom, the marines and most of the town's people went down to the port to say their good-byes to the group of young men. They may have been pirates but they had saved them from a tyrannical maniac, something they would be grateful of forever. After heartfelt words of friendship exchanged, the three departed for their adventure at sea. After what seemed like a few hours, Nagato decided to get information on a couple of things.

"Hey, why can't we travel by land?" he asked the other two.

Luffy laughed, "Well that would defeat the purpose of being pirates!" For the first time, Nagato wanted to punch his new friend.

"Well don't you know? Our destination is the grand line. We have to pass by one of the four great oceans to get to it. Currently we're in the East blue, so we head for the Red line which will take us to the Grand line." Said Zoro.

"Right right…" Nagato sat quiet for a while. He let the other two talk about their goals, backstories and dreams. For his part he simply sat listening to them. Hearing Zoro talk about his dream of becoming the greatest swordsman in history and Luffy become the king of the pirates made him wonder about what he truly wanted in life.

"What about you Nagato?" Suddenly asked Luffy, "Once you find your friends, what are you going to do next?" Zoro paid close attention because he was quite curious as well.

Once again, he felt stuck, he barely knew anything about this world. He decided now was the time.

"Well besides trying to end all conflicts of this world, I don't really know to be honest, I just woke up in this world about two hours ago." There was a short pause and very weird looks being exchanged.

"What do you mean this world?" asked Zoro incredulously

"Well earlier I never got the chance to finish what I was saying. Im from a place called The Elemental Nations. If it doesn't ring a bell that normal because its from another world." Now the two were beyond confused.

"What? How did you get here then?" asked Luffy

"Well to put it simply, I died. A god-like being met with my soul and sent me hear along with the rest of my comrades in hopes for us to end all meaningless conflicts as a way of redemption for our past mistakes." Zoro didn't know what to ask first, he was torn between "what the hell" and "what the fuck". Luffy decided to go first.

"Ahhhh, so that would explain your weird powers. So, what you're saying is, you want to be a marine!" he exclaimed, surprisingly taking the news well.

"Well no not exactly… after seeing the type of men in the marines I'm not sure that it's what I want to go for."

Zoro finally recovered, "Why were you given a second chance exactly? Who are you really?"

"Frankly I don't know why I was given a second chance… Im just a man with the power of the sage of sixth path, maybe that's why." He shrugged. The answers seemed to satisfy the two pirates for now and silence soon fell upon the gang.

After another couple of hours, Luffy and Zoro were back to talking, but it was to complain about the lack of food and sense of direction.

"Ughhh im so hungryyyy" moaned Luffy

"Yeah food wouldn't be so bad right now, how long until we get to the next island captain?" Zoro asked Luffy

"I have no clue."

Nagato looked at Luffy, "do you even know where we are? Or where we're going?"

"Nope!"

Zoro started to freak out, "You mean to tell me you have no navigational skills? What kind pf captain are you?" he yelled.

Nagato thought for a bit, "Well I might be able to do something, but its gonna suck." Stated Nagato

"I don't care just get us to food." Said an already starving Luffy.

Nagato closed his eyes with his hands towards the sky and started to concentrate. Soon enough, an enormous dark cloud swept over the gang. It seemed to stretch as far as their eyes could see in all directions. A light rain began to fall upon everyone within range of the cloud. Nagato opened his eyes and let his arms fall back to his sides.

"There, within a couple of minutes I'll know where the next island is."

Although they were impressed at the display of power, both Luffy and Zoro looked skeptic, "How does that even work? Asked Zoro.

"Well, as a sensor, I can sense everything within the range of this rain. I can figure out where millions of people are with this ability. That means that if I sense a large amount of people in a specific direction, it means that there's a town somewhere there."

"So we're stuck sitting in the rain until you find a town?"

"Yeah… I told you it was gonna suck." Replied Nagato rubbing the back of his head in awkwardness, feeling a bit embarrassed at the discomfort his new friends were now in. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the rain as he could already feel living beings not so far from them. Soon enough he could already sense a town to the west of them and the thousands of citizens living there. However, he noticed that two entities seemed to stand-out. One which was similar to Luffy, and the other felt awfully… familiar?

A few miles west of the gang, in a small town. An infamous pirate by the name of Buggy the Clown was sitting on a makeshift thrown under a tent. He was annoyed at the sudden sucky weather, he was sure the sun was supposed to shine all day today, but sometimes surprises happen. He was also annoyed because earlier he had sent out men to terrorize the citizens of this town and to collect their gold, but he had heard no response since sending them. He had also sent other men to retrieve a map of the Grande Line in a marine base not too far from here. He had also not heard from them in a long while.

"Ughhh those imbecils! How long does it take to run a simple errand! I should have gone myself since all my crewmates are useless!" he yelled at his at his servants who coward before him. "Its imperative that we get our hands on this map! If I want to become the king of the seas, I need to know how to navigate the Grande Line." He paused his small speech as his stomach grumbled. "But first I want my meal prepared at this instant."

"Yes captain Buggy." Said the crew members who served as his servants for the day. As his table was being set, Buggy asked a fat, bald man about the gang that went into town.

"Any news on the team I sent to collect funds off these poor villagers?" asked Buggy menacingly.

"No sir" he replied stoically

"But they've been gone for hours! Why does everything take so long today!" tempered Buggy. The fat man was lifted up in the air by the throat by what looked like Buggy's gloved hand. The man choked and grabbed at the disembodied hand gripping at his throat. He was flailing wildly and imploring that his captain let him go. "I am captain of this crew! The famous Buggy the Clown! And I will not tolerate any more waiting for what I want!" he threw the man to the floor. "Get out of my sight, send a message to each team saying that if they aren't back soon, we'll be celebrating their flashy departure." He said with an evil smile.

"Y-yes sir!" the man scrammed outside to do as he was told. Buggy began to eat and reflected on his future as king of the pirates when suddenly sounds of his crew members fighting outside alerted him. "What the hell is going on out there?" he asked a guard at the door.

"Uhhh, let me go check sir." The guard said as he left the tent, he opened the flaps but he was soon hit in the chest and sent to the ground with the body of another crew member as he was sent flying from a hard blow. Buggy was furious. He got up and marched outside screaming.

"WHO DARES ATTACK THE BUGGY PIRATES?" he bellowed in the air. His eyes widened as he saw almost his entire crew on the floor unconscious, most of them were in serious need of medical help as they were bleeding heavily from various, slashes and broken bones. He spotted a tall man in a black cloak holding another member of the buggy pirates in the air by the throat. He had black spiky hair and blueish skin, and shark-like features. He had a giant object wrapped in white cloth strapped to his back. The man turned his head and looked Buggy in the eyes and he grinned, revealing rows of sharp teeth. The man threw the unconscious pirate to the ground and faced Buggy.

"Ahh, you must be the "captain" these poor men were sputtering about." Spoke the stranger. Buggy was steaming on the spot. As mad as he was at the stranger for annihilating his entire crew, he was also a bit afraid of him. The stranger was very intimidating with his feral and hungry white eyes, on top of wiping out a crew of men alone. Buggy decided to calm down and proceed with caution.

"Yes, that would be me, who asks?" he stared the man in the eyes as though not to let his opponent know of his fear. The stranger put on a casual smile.

"The name is Hoshigaki Kisame, I am looking for a man by the name of Uchiha Itachi, would you know of him?"

"No, I've never heard of this name, and neither yours, but it doesn't matter because I'm about to skewer you alive!" Buggy brought his hands out from his cape revealing three knives in each hand.

"If you know what's best for you, I recommend you don't attack me. Your crew members learnt it the hard way." He said with a sadistic smirk. "_Who does this clown think he's kidding? I've dealt with jinchuriki hosts he's no match for-" _His thoughts were cut short when Buggy's hands flew at him with the knives pointed at his chest. "What the hell!?" Kisame quickly brought out kunai knives from a pouch on his waist and deflected the flying hands.

"HA HA HA, you'd be wise to not underestimate me Shark teeth! Im a devil fruit user! I've eaten the chop-chop fruit giving me the ability to separate my body in pieces!" Kisame dodged a knife that was thrown at his head. "It also makes me invulnerable to any sword slash attacks!" Kisame parried attack after attack from Buggy's flying hands. He was surprised to say the least. He never expected this world to have powerful abilities like this. Fighting these "devil-fruit users" was going to be a harder job then anticipated. He finally got over his shock and grinned evilly at the clown.

Unbeknownst to them, a girl with orange hair was watching the entire fight, with a mix of amazement and fear. "_Wow, this guy is tough! However, I doubt he'll be able to handle Buggy's devil-fruit abilities. Also, why does he remind me of a fishmen so much_?"

"So, you're immune to sword slashes? That works for me. You'll find out soon enough that I have tricks up my sleeve as well." Stated Kisame. He waited for the flying hands to dive back towards him. Once they we're close enough, he reached for his back and grabbed the hilt of the mysterious object. He swung the massive thing into the hands before they could reach him and sent them to the ground with a trail of blood leaking from them. To Buggy's surprise he felt incredible pain.

"Aghhhhhh!" He brought his hands back and examined the wounds on the back of his hands and knuckles. His eyes widened at the deep, torn flesh wounds. "Allow me to introduce you to Samehada." Buggy looked up and saw the white bandages torn off in the places where his hands and the object made contact. Purple-like hooks were protruding from the bandages and blood was dripping down. "This sword isn't exactly made to cut. Instead it rips and tears through just about anything."

"What? How can this be!? I've never heard of such a sword!" he shivered at the thought of what it could do to the rest of his body. This fight was going to be harder than he thought.

The orange haired girl was just as unsettled by the sword as Buggy. "_I really hope this guy isn't working for Arlong… I haven't seen him back at the village, but still…"_

"Get away from me!" Buggy yelled as he threw his foot with a hidden blade at the front. Kisame only snickered at the pathetic attempt of attack, he simply swiped his oversized sword at the flying foot. Once again, Buggy yelped as his foot was badly injured. He looked around for possible ways to defeat this madman, that's when he spotted a girl spying on them.

"I've had enough of playing around with you. I'll be on my way now; I have someone to find." He made sure to look at the trembling buggy dead in the eye and smirked. "You best remember my name, clown, if ever you meet the person I'm looking for, tell him I'm looking for him." With that, he turned to leave.

Buggy let out a smirk of his own, "_Now's my chance." _Buggy let his injured hands fly all the way to the girl. She shrieked in surprise at the sudden red-stained white gloves that held he by the throat and lifted her in the air. Kisame was surprised to see a girl choking and flailing in the air. She flew all the way to Buggy who held a knife to her face. "Make another step and the girl dies Kisame!" Kisame looked rather unimpressed. The look in the girl's eyes was one of utter terror, pleading him to do something.

"Would you really be so low as to kill an innocent civilian Buggy? All for revenge against a man your own crew attacked?" Kisame was angry now, he liked when his foes we're honorable, not as pathetic as this.

"Surrender to me! And I will spare her life. _Yes just a bit more…" _Kisame was tempted to leave the girl behind, that would teach her about spying on people, but that wouldn't be what Itachi would have done. Itachi would have saved her without second thought. Itachi was the only person in the world Kisame truly respected, and he had decided to follow his friend's example.

Kisame started to walk over to Buggy when suddenly a hissing sound was heard. He looked to his right and spotted a large canon pointed in his direction with snickering left over crew members of Buggy right behind. "_The girl was just a distraction!"_

Buggy began laughing maniacally, "Behold my grand buggy ball! FIRE!"

Kisame's eyes widened as the canon shot.

"I've found a town." Nagato stated

"Finally! FOOOOOOOD HERE I COME!" Luffy yelled to the sky.

"Great now we can be out of this damn rain." Muttered Zoro.

"We will travel west, and I know how to get there fast."

Luffy and Zoro looked at him quizzically, "How?" they said in unison.

Nagato smilled, "I'll need your help Luffy." He said as he jumped overboard. They were both alarmed by this.

"Wait! You can't just swim-" Zoro started, but never finished. His face went blank as once again he was reminded of just who Nagato was. "_He's walking on the fucking water. That's it. I've seen it all."_

"Alright! Let's do this my friend!" cheered Luffy who was going along way too easily with what Nagato was doing. The red head performed a couple hand signs and slammed his open hand on the surface of the water. In a puff of smoke, a giant greyish bird with eyes similar to Nagato appeared. Its body was twisted in weird angles and it had a number of large black piercings on its body, as well as a giant, drill-shaped beak.

"_Okay, NOW, I've seen it all" Zoro _thoughtjust about ready to give up.

Nagato hopped on the birds back and turned to Luffy, "I need you to hop on with me and to hold on tight with your legs, while also holding the boat with your hands."

Luffy was confused by the weird set up but obliged anyways. "What about me?" asked Zoro.

Nagato responded with a casual smile. "You concentrate on not falling off the boat."

Zoro started to sweat a bit, "Hey I'm not sure I'm liking this plan-" His complaint was cut short as the bird shrieked and with a massive flap of its wings, lifted off at full speed westward.

"Woah! Hahahaha this is fun!" Luffy screamed. As the bird flew at mighty speeds, Zoro was not having a good time. The boat was half flying through the air, half sliding on the water. Every time the boat landed back on the water, Zoro was sent flying in the air, making him hang on for dear life as he screamed at the other two threat filled words promising a world of pain once back on land. Nagato could only laugh at the unfortunate swordsman.

"Just hang on 20 more minutes Zoro!" the red head cheered.

"Yeah! Aren't you having fun?" Luffy said while barely holding on to the boat himself. His outstretched arms waving wildly in the wind.

"IM GONNA KNOCK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES OUT ONCE WE GET THERE!"

The trio managed to make it to town 20 minutes later. Zoro was completely drenched and on the edge of a heart attack. Luffy was alright, Zoro ended up making a knot of his arms around the mast of the boat to keep him from constantly letting go, and Nagato was having a blast, he had fun for the first time in what seemed like forever. Real genuine fun. He made the bird disappear and they docked the boat right next to a giant ship with three white sails with a jolly roger resembling a clown on the middle one.

"Hmm I wonder who's ship that is." Questions Luffy out loud as Nagato was untying his arms.

"Beats me, but I bet he's a big shot around here considering how big his boat is." Zoro commented.

Once Nagato finished unbinding Luffy, he checks around. He spotted a large column of black smoke rising from the north end of the town.

"You guys can go eat and get whatever supplies you need, im gonna go check this out." He said pointing at the smoke.

"Alright have fun Super-Push guy!" exclaimed Luffy as he ran into town.

"Im gonna follow that idiot so that he doesn't cause trouble."

"Mmmhmm, good idea Zoro." With that, the swordsman followed their captain. Immediately after, Nagato performed some hand signs and summoned a giant chameleon. "Now, let's see what you're up to, Kisame." He jumped onto the chameleon's back and went invisible with the power of the summoned beast, and proceeded in the direction of the rising smoke.

Kisame was standing in front of an unconscious Buggy, the clown was bleeding from just about everywhere.

He placed Samehada on his back and looked at the pirate in annoyance. "Just sparring his life is annoying." He turned and looked at the destroyed canon, "_If I hadn't used a water clone I would have been done for, that thing packs a blast. How dare that bastard trick me. Speaking of which, where's the girl?"_ He looked around the area, total destruction seemed to be the word to describe the place. "You can come out of your hiding spot now, I've taken care of the entire crew." He announced loud enough for her to hear him. He spotted a head with orange hair pop-up from behind a wooden crate near the tent.

The girl got up from her hiding spot, looked all around her and at the body of a defeated Captain Buggy, then back towards the imposing man. She was worried.

"Uh… I suppose I should thank you for saving my life… Mr..?"

"Kisame. Hoshigaki Kisame" He said with a grin, the girl saw his sharp teeth with his grin and was instantly reminded of Arlong.

"Yes..", she looked away from his eyes, "thank you Mr. Kisame."

The shark-man chuckled lightly, "next time you try to spy on a fight, I suggest you hide completely, might keep you from getting hurt." He smirked at her and turned around to leave.

The girl quickly ran up to him. "Wait! Can I ask you a few things?" The swordsman looked at her and nodded. "ummm, would you know a man by the name of Arlong? And if so, did he send you here?" she asked carefully. Kisame thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I don't recall ever meeting someone by that name… and he certainly never sent me here." _Although someone else did…_" he finished in his mind. The girl's eyes and face beamed at this.

"Really? That's great news! In this case let me pay you back for helping me!" the girl exclaimed. "My name is Nami by the way!" Kisame was left a bit uncertain. It felt funny being thanked by someone, it felt funny saving someone to begin with. He guessed there were new begginings for everything.

"Well Nami, if you could guide me in the direction of a place where I can acquire food that would be very nice of you." He said politely. They both started to walk towards the town.

"I must say you have quite the Devil-fruit power! That was pretty cool what you did, you called it a water clone?" Kisame seemed a bit confused at that.

"I have no clue what a devil-fruit is, but thank you I'll take it as a compliment." He said calmly. Nami stopped at that.

"Wait you mean to tell me you beat all those guys, plus buggy, without a devil-fruit? How did you do that?" she exclaimed, a look of disbelief in her eyes as she threw her arms in the air. "_If he can do that without any special powers, this guy is a total beast!"_ Kisame furrowed his brows not sure what to answer. He had forgotten that he was in a world devoid of chakra.

"Well I just used my own special technique if you will, its something I learned while traveling" she listened to him and gave an "ah" as a response. The two fell in silence as the rain finally subsided, they arrived at building in town and Nami said this was where she lived for the moment. She explained that she was actually a thief, stealing from pirates. She had questioned him along the way because she wanted to know if he was one.

"I've never been a pirate and I never had the intention of becoming one either, I am simply searching for a friend of mine." He had answered. She believed him, she knew pirates were deceivers but the tall swordsman was not giving her any reason to be weary of him.

They entered Nami's hideout and sat down at a table to eat while they talked more about themselves. They eventually finished eating and Kisame thanked her for the food. He was about to leave when Nami had an idea.

"Hey! You're searching for your friend, right? Well I travel a lot for my own goal, we should travel together! That way we could cover a lot of ground and you would keep me from getting killed! How does that sound? " she exclaimed happily.

Kisame sweat-dropped, "That just sounds like me body-guarding you so I'll decline your offer thank you, I don't do well with partners anyways." He said with a chuckle.

Nami pouted, "fine! Have it your way then," She said in a childish way, but then her eyes glinted evilly, her face became one of seduction and she did her best to emphasis her… assets. "You would really let this poor defenseless girl all alone against pirates, who would only want to take advantage of her? Would you be so cruel as to let this poor little girl to face this evil world?"

Kisame smirked, "absolutely." Nami deflated, apparently, she needs to work on her charm a bit more. But then she pulled something from between her bust. It was a piece of paper. She looked smug.

"What if I told you I had a map of the Grand-line?" she said as she unfolded the piece of paper.

Kisame snorted. "That is certainly interesting, but I could just take it from you now. You're a thief anyways you can always can a new one." He answered smugly as he crossed his arms over his chance.

Oh. It had not occurred to Nami that she was talking to an actual beast. This guy could easily just take it away from her and she had no idea where to get a new one. She suddenly got very nervous. "Uhhh…. W-well there are no others in these parts of the sea, s-so I'd like to keep my o-own." She was sweating hard and looking at the floor.

"Ha ha ha, im just kidding, keep your map. I'll be leaving now." Kisame turned around to leave and just before he could touch the doorknob, a knock was heard on the door. Kisame and Nami looked at each other and both frowned. Nami hid behind Kisame as he opened the door.

Before them stood a red-headed man with a black cloak, his hair hid his left eye but his right one was completely uncovered. His eye was purple with ripple-like patterns in it. Kisame knew that eye very well. The man smiled.

"Its been a while, hasn't it, Kisame? Glad you made it to this world too." Said the man with a smile.

Kisame's eyes widened, "well I'll be damned, it certainly has been a while… Pain."

**Annnnnnnnd Cut! So we've got another Akatsuki member! On top of that he and Nagato have met, which means the story is about to really take off. **

**Now im aware that a lot of characters will seem EXTREMELY out of character… and oh well. Call it modifications on my part. **

**Feel free to leave a review about what you like and dislike! It will help the story grow to what it should be and I can take criticism pretty well.**

**So until next time! -The vern**


End file.
